kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Bladesinger Hall
The Bladesinger Hall 'is an advanced Melee Tower that appears in Kingdom Rush: Origins. It is first made available in the level Royal Gardens. They regenerate 25 hit points per second when idle. Description ''"Warrior monks that take combat as an art form where perfection is just the beginning." Abilities Perfect Parry "Shapeless, like water!" Gives chance of becoming invulnerable for 2 seconds and dealing 36 True Damage in a small area when attacked. Edge Mastery "Sharpness is a state of mind." Increases Bladesingers' attack damage by 5 and attack speed by 20%. (+9.25 damage per second in practice) Blade Dance "Each battle sings its tune." Special maneuver that slashes* many times dealing True Damage. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) Requires 2 targets in range to activate. Strategy *'''The Bladesinger Hall does not have any ranged attacks, unlike its previous levels, the Warden Barrack and the Ranger Barrack. As a result, the player has to make sure they have towers capable of attacking flying or ranged enemies to provide cover for the Bladesingers. * While Perfect Parry allows the Bladesingers to soak up damage while it is active, the Bladesingers are still not exceptionally durable. Thus, it is recommended to avoid overwhelming them with too many strong enemies, and support them with towers, as well as Forest Keepers to heal the Bladesingers while they fight. * If the Bladesingers are going to face waves of small foes, it is advised to upgrade Blade Dance first, as it allows the Bladesingers to kill off lesser foes before they reach melee range, to thin out the horde pressuring the player's choke points. Bladesingers do not perform Blade Dance when facing a single enemy. * With Blade Dance, 3 Bladesingers can deal 120-210 / 315-423 / 480-672 True Damage. Additonal Stats * Enchanted Armor gives +10% armor for a total of 60%. * In total with all upgrades, their EHP* is 500 points of physical damage per soldier (3 soldiers equals 1500 EHP). * The cost of the Defender Barracks is 785 Gold, 734 if upgraded. * Gold spend per EHP (for all 3 soldiers) is 0.52 (0.49 if upgraded). Note: Effective Hit Points = how much damage a unit needs to take before dying. Related Upgrades * Expert Tactician (1 star) **Increases barracks rally point range. * Enchanted Armor (2 stars) **Barracks equip soldiers with improved armor. (+10%) * Moon Forged Blades (2 stars) **Soldier attacks deal additional magic damage. * Blessing of Elynie (3 stars) **Soldiers have a 10% chance of cheating death when dealt lethal damage. (Soldiers revive with full health when proced.) Related Achievements FOOTLOOSE Perfect Parry for a total of 1000 damage. TAURIEL APPRENTICE Make 600 Blade Dance moves. Quotes * "Honor to serve!" * "A red sun rises." * "A song of death." * "Let's dance!" Trivia * "A red sun rises" ' ** A quote used by Legolas in the movie The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. * '"A Song of Death" **A musical composition, usually an existing pop culture song, used throughout each film of the Final Destination series to foreshadow Death. Gallery Perfect Parry.jpg|Perfect Parry Blade Dance.jpg|Let's Dance Bladesingers in action.gif|Bladesingers in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units